The use of a flexible mat that can be rolled out for use during a yoga or other exercise class and then rolled back up once the class is complete is common. These mats are intended to protect the user from slipping on the floor or from otherwise touching or laying on the floor, which can be uncomfortable and unsanitary. Yoga mats are often referred to as “sticky mats” because they also have a textured surface that can help prevent slipping. During certain types of yoga, such as Bikram yoga, temperatures can exceed 105 degrees Fahrenheit. During this and other types of “hot” yoga a towel is often placed on top of the mat by practitioners to absorb sweat and to decrease the chances of slippage.